The device of this invention relates to calendars having retaining means for the visual display of a plurality of objects, one associated with each date of the month, and more particularly relates to a calendar for the holding of money so that the device can be used in the dual role of a calendar-bank.
Calendars have long been in use by the general public. Some of the different kinds of calendars in common use are desk calendars having flippable pages for each day of the year; wall calendars covering various calendar periods; bound monthly calendars; perpetual calendars which can be set manually to the correct day, month and year; referral calendars with which one can refer to different months within past or future years; desk pad calendars which fit into a desk blotter; weekly appointment books; and calendar diaries. In many of these calendars rectangular spaces define date areas for each day of the month and many calendars have portions of these date areas blank for the user to write notations therein. Typically many of the above mentioned calendars include messages printed on portions of these dates areas to remind the user of important dates such as legal holidays, tax deadlines, etc.
There are also a great many designs of devices for holding coins and dollar bills. There is, of course, the standard "piggy bank," and devices which hold coins stacked in columns such as change makers which can be used by bus drivers and in stores for the automatic return of correct change. The device of this invention can be used to combine both the functions of a daily calendar and a bank in one structure to encourage the saving of money on a daily basis. In other embodiments of the device of this invention other objects can be displayed within its retaining means.